


Peace

by Ambrose



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose





	Peace

During the day they were fighters, heirs of their families, with a feud to perpetuate. But as dusk settled, as the night grew, they were just men, walking in the shadows of a city they couldn't quite call home anymore, running away from themselves, from the deeds they'd done when the eyes of their fathers bore into their backs and pressed their hands to their hilts.

It had happened neither knew how, out of loneliness and boredom and a crave for arms that wouldn't shrink away in fear or demand payment. In the shadows, they could be what they wanted. With whom they wanted. They found themselves in each other's arms, in each other's beds. From a hookup it became a habit, one they were both loathe to do away with. They would make disparaging comments, and how they did not care, pleasure the only reason for these encounters – this one being the last... until the next one, and the one after. Until what was first self-reassurance became a private joke, said with a smile or a bump of the shoulder or hip.

On the streets, Tybalt would mock Benvolio for stopping the fights – for caring so much – but he knew that, to some extent, he was doing it for him, though he could hardly imagine why – to stop _him_ from fighting. And he found over time that he didn't really mind.

 


End file.
